In some sports, equipment fitting processes may match individuals with equipment to help them play to the best of their abilities. In one example, individuals may be custom-fitted for a complete set of golf clubs (e.g., metal woods, irons, wedges, putter, etc.). Golf club fitters may provide various combinations of golf club heads and shafts for individuals to try out. To properly fit an individual with a set of golf clubs, a golf club fitter may determine various preferences and/or characteristics of the individual (e.g., gender, height, age, wrist-to-floor distance, swing speed, etc.). In one example, a golf club fitter may determine whether an individual prefers to play with either right-handed golf clubs or left-handed golf clubs so that the individual may be fitted with proper golf equipment.